Twelve Days of Lawlight
by AnimeFanime1
Summary: Twelve one-shots. One a day for twelve days. Each will focus on a different theme, bit of humor or kink for Light and L to explore. Lawlight. LxLight. LightxL.
1. So Good

L knows just what Light needs to hear...

a/n: Obligatory Disclaimer - I do not own Death Note

Oh, and the stories contained within are rated M for a reason, there's sexy stuff in here people...and GASP, naughty things too :) If you aren't supposed to be here or don't want to be here, please feel free to leave now. xoxo - AF

* * *

"You're so good Light...so, very good..." L's words echoed and vibrated through his body like a shockwave. The detective noted the audible catch of breath, smirking as he leaned in further, the chain's slight rattle being the only indication of his increasing proximity to the wide eyed brunette who continued to stare straight ahead in disbelief...that L was doing this here...now...

Light fought back the urge to squirm as his pants immediately grew tighter. He gripped the arms of his seat to still himself, not wanting to draw attention to them with his father and the rest of the task force in the same room. He bit his lip, holding back a needy whine.

L angled his own body, so the rest of the team couldn't see just how intimate, how close his mouth was to the young man's ear as he began to whisper, the voice caressing like dark silk.

"You were so very pretty taking my cock in your mouth this morning Light, just perfect..." L ran a fingertip across Light's moist, bitten lower lip and pulled it from his teeth before trailing a long wet line downward along his throat. "Mmm, practically choking on it while I fucked your beautiful face...lips so wet and soft...you felt _so good_." L's tongue flicked out to graze the shell of his ear.

The brunette groaned lowly, his head finally turning slightly to meet L's eyes. His honeyed gaze was desperately full of want as L told him just how good he was for him...so, so good. He was getting embarrassingly hard. If the young man stood up now, there would be no hiding exactly what was on his mind. L glanced down at the other man's problem and gave him a knowing smile.

"Do you want to know what I love seeing most of all Light? My cock buried inside your wonderfully tight ass...feeling you clench and throb around my dick, when I'm balls deep grinding into you. It's like you were made for me to fuck you, just perfectly hugging my cock. I could stay there all day enjoying that, that's how good you feel Light."

The young man was flushed and impossibly aroused, as he fought to hold back a moan, a familiar heat pooling in his groin. He nervously glanced back again at the taskforce across the room before placing his unchained hand over his mouth to stifle any sound he might make. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing in an effort to calm himself. But L wasn't about to have his efforts undone.

"And the sounds you make...the little whimpers and moans when you're full to the brim, when you can't take it anymore, when your greedy little pucker is stretched wide around my cock sucking every inch of me in...it makes me so hard Light...god, you're _so fucking good_." L's voice was rough and urgent now as he muttered quietly, his lips brushing the brunette's ear.

"Oh shit..." Light's strangled voice finally whispered out, nearly undone by L's non-stop lewd praise.

L gave him a sly smile and slid his free hand down to cup the younger man's hot, hard shaft through the fabric of his pants. Light's breath hitched as he jolted slightly in his chair at the unexpected contact.

"I want to see you come now Light. You know I love seeing that look on your face…love feeling your cock twitch and throb...so be good now Light...give it up and come in my hand." His soft coaxing words and one firm stroke was all it took. The brunette bit down on his fingers to hide his groan as he came hard, his eyelids fluttering as his head lolled back against his seat.

"That's right...just like that..." L murmured soothingly, as he stroked along the outline of his cock through his pants, watching with a heated gaze as a noticeable wet spot formed from the copious amount of fluid Light had released.

As Light's breathing evened, he reached down to smack L's hand away with a scowl and turned to look at the man with a frustrated glare. "I need to clean up now thanks to you...ugh, was that really necessary?" Light whispered angrily, his eyes narrowed at him. His gold hued gaze took on a devilish glint as he continued to look at the other man.

"I'm going to be paying you back for this." Light murmured.

L's eyes widened. _That's not so good._

* * *

Feedback Y'all!

Also, I am STILL writing these, so if you have an idea you'd like me to include in a story potentially.  
Send me an ask on Tumblr, it can be anonymous :)  
User: animefanimefic


	2. Nothing to Hide

On their first night chained together, Light discovers an interesting habit of L's. One the detective usually only takes up once the taskforce has left...

* * *

The 6 feet of reinforced steel chain clinked between them as L led Light Yagami down the hallway to what would now be their bedroom. He'd snapped the handcuff on his wrist a few hours earlier, when they'd brought him back from the ordeal with his father holding him at gunpoint, threatening his life. Eventually, L had sent the rest of the task force home for the night to allow Light a chance to rest.

"Wait…we're sharing a bed?" Light asked incredulously as they stepped inside the room and laid eyes on the queen size bed.

"Yes, that is the most logical thing to do in this situation, is it not Light? It allows me to keep a close eye on you and is necessary due to our current circumstances." L held up his wrist and gave it a jingle for emphasis.

"I suppose so-"

"I do not like it any more than you do, as I value my privacy and space, but this is what must be done." The raven haired male sighed irritably. "Let us get changed for the night." L gestured to the nearby dresser. "That half is full of clothing purchased for your stay here, including sleepwear. Let Watari know if anything is lacking and we will procure it."

"Thanks Ryuzaki." Light mumbled.

 _Ok…this isn't weird or anything…I'll just turn my back. This doesn't have to be awkward, it's just L. If I did ask for privacy, he'd probably think I have something to hide and raise my Kira percentage again._ Light rolled his eyes as he turned to his side of the dresser, pulling out pajamas from one of the drawers.

 _I don't know why I worry anymore…Because it's always guilty until proven innocent with you, isn't it L?_ The young man thought bitterly as he began to pull off his shirt. He gave a slightly amused laugh as he glanced down and realized he had created a little clothesline out of their chain.

 _It's really not that funny…I must be losing it after all that happened today._ He shook his head and changed into his pajama pants, but…

 _How am I going to get the shirt on? Guess he'll have to unlock it. Ha._ Light smirked. _Not such a perfect plan was it L._ He thought to himself, turning to speak with the detective.

"Hey Ryuzaki, how are we-" Light blushed and looked away quickly upon seeing L standing next to him completely naked. "Sorry, I thought you were dressed already."

"No need to worry. I am very comfortable with my body and do not see clothing as a necessity when outside of work hours. You may proceed with your question." L leaned on the dresser nonchalantly. Light froze as he took a few seconds to absorb what the man had just said, catching a glimpse of L's pale outline out of the corner of his eye while he waited for the young man to speak.

"Well what if I'm not comfortable with your…body?!" Light exclaimed, blushing brightly as he tried to determine whether this was some sort of tactic to mentally toy with him again. "What are you some kind of nudist or something?"

"That would be one term that could be used." L replied, running his thumb along his lip and smirking as he watched Light squirm with discomfort. "However, I don't particularly subscribe to labeling things so…"

Light spun his head back around to stare at him in disbelief. "That's rich! Coming from the man who's been trying to label me as Kira for months now!" He retorted angrily, before looking up and away from the naked man next to him. "Please Ryuzaki, just put on some pants or something?" Light whined.

"No." L replied firmly. "Just because you are not comfortable with the human form and your own body enough to walk around as I do, does not mean I will be forced to change my life style.

"Excuse me?" Light snorted, crossing his arms on his toned bare chest. "I am perfectly comfortable with my body, thank you very much." The young man dared to side eye L, taking in the man's form before darting away again. L gave him a half smile and picked up a lollipop out of a bowl to stick in his mouth.

"Sure you are Light, sure." L bit down on the candy. "I bet you have nothing to hide, right?"

"Nope, nothing…I have a great body and I'm very comfortable with it." Light snapped as he met his eyes once more in challenge. _You smug asshole._ The brunette thought angrily.

L stared at him for a moment with a look of amusement on his face. "I need cake." He quickly undid the handcuff on his end with some sort of hidden mechanism and removed their shirts from the chain before reattaching it to his wrist. "Let's go to the kitchen."

Light's eyes widened in surprise. _Huh?_ "Wait, what? You're just going to walk around here…like that? What about Watari?"

L gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Watari knows…he's used to it."

He dragged Light along behind him, the young man's eyes studiously tried to avoid looking down, trying to keep his eyes trained on the top of L's hair and the ceiling as they walked. Several times though, his eyes drifted downward and he caught a glimpse of the other man's ass, he couldn't help biting his lip at his thoughts. _He has a better body than I expected under those baggy clothes..._

The raven haired male yanked open the fridge as they reached the kitchen and grabbed a slice of cake from within. He set it on the kitchen island and pulled a fork out of a drawer, proceeding to consume the sugary snack. Light kept his distance, staying on the other side of the counter, the chain laying across it between them.

He was used to seeing L eat cake, except now, the normally uninteresting activity was causing a blush to creep over Light's face, as the enthusiastic licking and sucking of the utensil and happy little sounds as he enjoyed the food before him took on a strangely sexual tone. L looked at Light innocently.

"Something the matter, Light? You seem flushed." L tapped his fork against his lips thoughtfully. "I think you should take off your clothes as well." He stated, before returning to his cake.

Light blinked slowly in disbelief before answering. "N-no Ryuzaki, I'm not going to do that."

"Why not Light? I think you will be much more comfortable if we are both naked. It will put us on equal terms." L waved his fork in the air between them to emphasize his point. "Who knows, maybe you'll like it."

"That's just ridiculous, I-" Light began to protest, but paused when he was struck with an idea. "Ok, I'll do it."

L's eyes went wide as saucers at the sudden turnaround, a small smirk appearing on his face before he hid it away.

"I knew you would come to your senses and-"

"Wait just a second! I have a condition." Light interrupted with a smile, watching L's gaze narrow in suspicion. "If I try it for one hour, you have to put on at least boxers for the rest of the night."

"Do we have a deal?"

L contemplated for a moment before answering. "Yes, Light, we have a deal."

 _Ha…_ Light did a small victory lap in his head before he realized the raven haired detective was looking at him expectantly. _Oh…_

"I'm waiting Light." L leaned on the counter, laughter in his eyes. The young man scowled at him and untied the waist band of the pajamas pants, then slid them to the floor. He gripped the waistband of his boxers and removed those as well. When he stood straight again, he gazed at the other man defiantly, daring him to find a single flaw.

There they both stood. Completely naked. Detective and suspect. The silence stretched out between them.

"So…" L bit his thumb, gaze quietly raking over Light's form before meeting his eyes again. "A game of chess, perhaps Light?"

"Sure, as long as I get to be white." Light nodded, never one to turn down a challenge. _This isn't so bad, I can do this._

"Let's negotiate." L said as they started to walk out of the kitchen, the detective lingered slightly behind the younger man, eyes drifting downward along his body...a mischievous expression appearing on his face.

"I'll agree that you can be white, but if I win you'll stay naked the rest of the night…deal?"

* * *

Feedback me peeps...this was just fun and silly :) lol

Also, I am STILL writing these, so if you have an idea you'd like me to include in a story potentially.  
Send me an ask on Tumblr, it can be anonymous :)  
User: animefanimefic


	3. Please

L wants a taste of what Light has...that's all...just a taste...

* * *

"I made you the hot cocoa with whipped cream you've been talking about all day…I even put sprinkles on top." Light gave L a smirk, before brushing a quick kiss across his cheek as he handed L the steaming mug.

"Thank you Light." The detective smiled and scooped out a dollop of the fluffy white cream, promptly sticking it in his mouth. Tucking his knees up, he held the beverage close and inhaled the delicious chocolate aroma. "Mmmm."

His eyes snapped over to Light again as he watched the man begin to unwrap a red and white candy cane. L's mouth practically salivated… _How long has it been since I've had one?_

"Are there any more of those?" The raven haired male inquired as Light pulled off most of the plastic covering from the treat and tossed it in a nearby trashcan, so the just the hooked end where he held it was still covered.

 _He doesn't even like candy, why is he…_

The brunette sat down on the other end of the sofa facing L, stretching out one of his long legs towards the older man, the other bent up towards his body. His elbow came to rest on that knee as he settled in and gave L a naughty look, slowing bring the candy to his mouth and wrapping his sinful lips around the sugary stick.

 _Ohhh…that's why._ L thought, right before his brain shut down.

L sat entranced, his cocoa growing colder as Light twisted and turned the red and white treat in his mouth, suckling on it not so innocently before sliding it from his lips.

Light eventually shook his head at the other man, eyes full of laughter as he finally answered L's earlier question. "No…this is the _only_ one…" The younger man sighed dramatically.

"Why? Do you want a taste?" He asked the detective teasingly, running the tip of the candy cane along his lips. His eyes laced with heat and invitation.

L calmly set down the mug on the coffee table before prowling across the sofa to hover over the younger man. Leaning in close so he could smell the peppermint on Light's breath.

"Fuck yes I want a taste." L growled as he claimed Light's mouth and pressed him back against the pillows, settling between his legs.

"Uh-uh…not so fast…" Light put a hand on his chest, breaking their kiss. L huffed in frustration and glared at the younger man.

"You forgot something really important L…" He murmured, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he traced a finger in abstract patterns across his chest, holding the candy cane away with the other arm.

"And what would that be?"

"You forgot to say please." Light gave him a wink, pulling up his knees and twisting to the side to slide out from under the other man's before popping the minty treat back in his mouth and darting away. He took it out of his mouth again as he walked towards the bedroom with his back to L, waving it in the air. "Got to remember to use the magic word, L!" Light called out sassily.

L stood and followed him swiftly, grinning as he reached the room and gazed in to see the young man already lying on his stomach atop the bed, giving him a smile as his legs kicked slightly in the air while he continued to work the candy between his lips.

 _By the end of the night, you're the one who's going to be saying 'please', Light._ He thought as he entered the room.

 _In fact, I'll have you screaming it._ L smirked as he kicked the door closed behind him.

* * *

Feedback me readers...love y'all!

xoxo,

AF

Find me on Tumblr:  
user: animefanimefic  
#12daysLL


	4. Rough

L and Light fight for dominance in the bedroom...

* * *

"Oww…" Light muttered as L shoved him down on the floor of their bedroom, the carpet scraping against his bare back and surely leaving a rug burn for later. The older man gave him a dark look as he straddled him.

"Shut the fuck up Light." He bit out. "If you don't like it, do something about it." L taunted, taking his arms and holding them above his head before biting down hard on his collarbone.

"Shit!" Light growled at the quick sharp pain as L chuckled. The raven's amusement was short lived as the younger man twisted swiftly, bringing up one of his legs to roll them both over. The brunette now lay heavily between L's splayed wide legs and smirked at him from his newly won position, as he fought to pin down the man's arms as well.

"Mmm, just how I like to see you L." The brunette ground their clothed bodies together, eliciting a moan from the other man. "Such a cockslut…" L gave Light a murderous look as he pinned both of the detective's wrists with one hand and began to try to remove his jeans. "Just lay there and take it like a goo-"

L kneed Light, giving him enough room to kick the younger man in the chest, knocking him backwards, gasping for air as all the wind was knocked out of him. "You were saying Light?" He replied venomously as he began to rip off Light's pants and boxers while he lay there groaning in pain and relearning how to breathe. L tossed them aside and flipped Light on his stomach.

Light's eyes narrowed as L held him down firmly from behind. He began to buck, struggling against the other man to free himself from the vulnerable position. "Asshole!"

"No, that wasn't it…oh, you were talking about cocksluts…only one I see here is you Light." L smirked and freed his thick, hard erection from his jeans to lay it along the crack of the other man's ass. The brunette squirmed and wriggled to try to free himself.

"You feel that Light?" L leaned forward to grab Light's jaw, forcing him to look in his eyes. "I'm going to slide in balls deep…make you fucking scream. You'll love it too, because you're a little whore…my little bitch." He teasingly rubbed his cock against the seam of the younger man's ass.

Light took advantage of the other man's unbalanced position to swing one of his legs back, pressing against L's hip and torso to push him sideways off of him. L cursed as he tumbled to the ground, immediately scrambling to fist his fingers in Light's hair before he could crawl away.

"You fucking cunt!" Light yelled as he threw an elbow backwards into L's ribs, eliciting a gasp of pain from him as he pressed flush against the younger's back, both of them up on their knees now as L's hand gripped the golden brown locks.

"Such a feisty slut…" L muttered as the young man threw another elbow. He dodged the brunt of the blow as it glanced off his side. He quickly pinned down Light's calves with his knees and shoved the man's face down against the floor. "Fine, be difficult, I'll go in dry." The brunette's eyes went wide at the threat as L used his knees to spread Light's legs further, using his free hand to guide his cock into position as the young man struggled. "Last chance Light…"

"Fine!" Light yelled in defeat, his movement halting immediately. "Just get the lube, ok?" He mumbled, lying prone on the floor pouting angrily as L grinned in victory and reached inside the nearby nightstand.

Light heard the drawer close, then moments later he felt something tighten and click closed around each of his ankles. In the second it took Light to realize just what L was doing, the man was already pulling one of his arms back further and attaching a cuff to it as well.

"You bastard!" Light pulled his free arm under him so that L couldn't get to it. "No, I'm not doing this."

"I don't need your permission Light." L grabbed the younger man's hair, pulling him back at an angle so he could gain purchase on the arm he was seeking.

"No!" Light yelled as L managed to get the last cuff on him and unpinned his legs to scoot back and take a look at the view.

"Mmm…Light, you look like such a whore right now. I love it." L ran his thumb across his lip as he watched the young man strain against the padded cuffs that connected left ankle to left wrist, and right ankle to right wrist by short chains, forcing his ass high in the air while his face lay on the ground.

L removed the rest of his clothes and positioned himself behind the other man. The raven haired man had a mischievous look in his eyes as both hands moving to clutch Light's firm taut cheeks and spread them wide to view his tight little pucker, eliciting a gasp from the brunette.

Light jolted as he felt a warm wetness prodding at his entrance, circling it. "What are you doing! That's…that's…" The younger man blushed bright red as L's tongue explored, gently working at the tight ring of muscle

"How does that feel, Light?" He murmurs, his voice dark and seductive.

"Ngh…oh god…fuck!" The brunette let out a loud moan to his embarrassment.

"You're so wet…dripping everywhere." L ran a hand along Light's aching erection, soaked with pre-cum before returning to his entrance and sliding a finger inside. He felt the young man clench and twitch around it. "You've got such a greedy little hole don't you Light? It's just begging for me to fuck it." L heard a groan sound out from below him and grinned, sliding the finger in deeper.

"But you need something bigger don't you? You're a little cockslut who needs to be filled up all the way." L said as he added another finger.

"Yes…" Light gasped.

"I'm sorry, I missed that…what did you say?" The raven haired male asked with a smirk, twisting his fingers as he drove them deep so that he grazed the younger man's prostate.

"Ah-hah, mnh…dammit!" Light bit his lip and glared up at L. "I need you to fuck me hard and fill me up with your cock, because I'm such a slut for it, ok?!"

"See, was that really so hard?" L replied with a smirk as he slathered his erection in lube and pressed it to Light's entrance, the thick head of L's cock pushing through with a grunt.

"Shit, you didn't prep me enough!" Light cried out, squirming in discomfort as L continued to push in, disregarding the other man's complaint.

"You can handle it, stop whining." L retorted as he began to knead Light's firm globes. He quickly bottomed out, eliciting a gasp from the younger man as he wasted no time in beginning to thrust in and out of the tight heat.

"God, I should just keep you like this all the time, cuffed and ready to take my cock. Would you like that Light, if I fed your hole my cum until it was dripping down your thighs? This is what you were made for Light, face down, on your knees, taking it in the ass." L muttered roughly, gripping the brunette's rear in a bruising hold as he set a brutal pace, fucking into him with long, deep strokes.

"L…please…please…ungh…" Light moaned as his face scraped along the carpet with every pounding smack of L's hips against his cheeks. Without a word, the detective's hand wrapped around his throbbing need, pumping hard and fast in time with the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Come Light, now. I want to feel your sweet ass milking my cock dry as I fill you up."

Light came as ordered…unable to resist L's command as he cried out and spilled all over his stomach and chest.

"Fuck yes." L growled, thrusting in several move times before stilling deep inside and filling Light with his release.

As they both began to breathe normally again, L grinned as Light smiled lazily up at him. The raven haired male wiped the other man's torso off with a soft towel and began to undo the cuffs massaging the brunette's wrists and ankles as the young man stretched out to lay flat on his stomach with a quiet groan, while the older male continue to work out any knots in Light's back as well.

L smiled at Light's relaxed expression, before a worried look crossed his face. "Let me see your face Light."

The golden eyed male rolled on his side, exposing the slight bit of rug burn that had developed, causing L to frown. Light let out a huff of laughter. "It's ok L, I'm sure it'll be gone tomorrow."

"Well…" L looked at him shyly. "Was that what you wanted?"

Light smiled and sat up, pulling his husband in for a kiss. "Yes, it was very exciting and you were perfect. Thank you."

L blushed, clearly pleased with himself. "Happy Anniversary Light."

* * *

Feedback me beautiful readers :)

Find me on Tumblr:  
user: animefanimefic  
#12daysLL


	5. Christmas Eve

Light wants to give L a present...

* * *

Light felt like he'd had just about enough. He narrowed his eyes at L, tapping his foot impatiently, sighing for the tenth time in as many minutes. It didn't matter that he'd point blank asked the other man to put away his work for one night…just one night.

After all, Christmas Eve was a romantic time in Japan and this was the first time that Light had someone special to spend it with. Light pouted and crossed his arms.

 _I'll get him to pay attention to me…drastic times call for drastic measures._ He stood and left the room in a huff to slip into something L wouldn't be able to ignore. _I can do this…I can totally do this…_

 _xxx_

L was sitting at the desk, typing away at the computer to wrap up his notes on his latest case. He was eager to finish up and get back to spending time with Light _. I hope he's not too upset with me._ He thought as his fingers flew across the keys. The detective was just wrapping up his work and sending it off when he heard Light's voice behind him.

"I've got a present for you L…" Light's voice purred.

"Uhhh…just one second…let me finish this up." He replied, focused on the screen and not bothering to turn around.

"Are you sure you want to wait?" Light murmured. L's eyes widened when a long leg clad in a red and white striped thigh-high stocking came into his line of sight, a heeled black leather ankle boot placing itself between his legs.

 _Oh, my…_ The detective's brain shut down as his gaze traveled slowly upward, his jaw slightly ajar as he took in the sexy santa costume Light wore. The indecently short red velvet dress was trimmed with white fur along the bottom edge and around his waist was a black belt. The top half of the costume featured a halter style neckline, trimmed in white fur as well. To finish it all off, Light wore a santa hat and short black gloves.

The most adorable thing of all was the blush that painted the young man's cheeks as he shyly bit his lip and gauged the detective's reaction to his ensemble. _You are too cute Light…but I'm not going to make this easy, it's too fun to tease you._

"Well?" Light asked timidly as he played with the hem of the skirt. "Uhm…do you like it?"

L didn't say a word, snapping shut the laptop in front of him. He placed both hands on the stocking clad ankle and gave an approving "hmm" sound as they slowly began to glide up the length of the younger man's leg. As his fingers moved up past the tops of the thigh highs and slid along bare skin, he heard Light's breath hitch and he gazed up to meet the brunette's eyes. L continued to look in his eyes as he placed a kiss on the inside of Light's knee and stroked the softest skin at the very top of his inner thighs. "I absolutely love it."

Light blushed even brighter and let out a sigh, his leg slightly shaking as L continued to caress his thigh. The detective's breath caught as he moved higher and his fingers ran across Light's lace clad cock. "Fuck…that's hot…show me?" L pleaded.

Light reached for the hem of the skirt and shyly lifted it up to expose his red lace panties with a little satin bow at the front. "Where did you get all of this and can you get more…wow…" L murmured as he pumped Light's growing erection through the soft lace material.

"Ngh…yeah…I can…ah-hnh…get…more of whatever you like…shit." Light replied breathlessly, throwing his head back as he grew harder in L's hand. _God, I need to fuck him…now. He's so pretty like this._

L abruptly stood and dragged Light over near the couch. He gave the young man a passionate kiss, reaching up under his skirt to fondle him once more, enjoying the little sounds of pleasure he made as their lips met. The detective then hooked his thumbs in the lace at either hip and began to slide the panties down.

"These have to go now, unfortunately." He laid kisses at the tops of Light's thigh highs on the way down and helped him step each boot clad foot out before setting the tempting red material aside. Light reached for L's jeans as he stood, the young man was flushed and panting now as he hastily unzipped them and dragged them down past his hips, pulling L's boxers down right along with them. Light gave the man a look that would put anyone on the naughty list and pushed him back on to the couch before climbing astride him.

"Shit Light…" L exclaimed as the brunette began to kiss his neck and grind on him. The fur and velvet of the skirt brushing against his rock hard erection. _Mmmm…that's nice…really, fucking nice._ He reached his hands around to grasp Light's ass, kneading the firm bouncy cheeks before sliding a finger between so he could tease the young man's entrance.

L's breath hitched as he felt how slick Light already was. "Light, did you…?" He leaned back and looked at the young man who turned bright red, averting his eyes before nodding. L's eyes darkened further with lust. _Just when I thought Light couldn't get any hotter…_

"So you fingered yourself open for me?" L's hand trailed back to Light's entrance as he spoke and began circling it with his finger. Light nodded again. "Did you like doing that? Did you imagine it was my fingers while you did it?" Light whimpered and nodded once more, hiding his face in the crook of L's neck in his embarrassment. _God, he's so cute._

"You are amazing…I love this present." L chuckled. Light leaned back and gave him a pleased smile before reaching into his halter and pulling out a small bottle of lube.

"So well thought out…" L murmured as Light gave him a wicked grin, his confidence growing as he reached down to coat the raven's length with it.

By the time he was done, L was positively desperate to be inside of his sexy santa and quickly shifted Light so that he could position the head of his cock at the man's hole. They both groaned as he pressed in past the tight ring of muscle. L moved his hands to Light's hips to help guide him as the brunette slid down his rigid shaft until he bottomed out.

Light didn't waste any time, placing his hands firmly on L's shoulders to steady himself as he began to ride him. L bucked up to meet his downward motions, eliciting a shuddering gasp from the young man every time his hips slammed into Light's ass.

"You look so pretty riding me like this." L reached under the skirt and began to stroke the brunette's weeping erection.

Light came quickly, with a strangled cry all over the inside of his skirt, his back arching beautifully as he continued to ride L. The raven haired male was overcome by the sight, thrusting hard and fast several times into Light's ass before finding his own release with a low moan.

They held each other contently and quietly for a long while until Light finally raised his head from where it rested on L's shoulder to view the time on the clock. "It's after midnight L…Merry Christmas." He softly murmured

L turned his head and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's lips. "Merry Christmas Light."

* * *

Feedback y'all

Find me on Tumblr:  
user: animefanimefic  
#12daysLL


	6. Illumination

L is affected by his latest subject...

* * *

L sighed as he set down his bag upon arriving at the studio. _I really hope the professor challenges us this week…_ He sat down at the easel in his workspace, and it was HIS workspace, everyone knew not to sit in L Lawliet's spot or do anything to piss him off.

After all, he was the most promising art student in the first year class at the university and well-respected for his talent…though not necessarily well liked for his often blunt and introverted personality. L thought they could all kiss his ass if they didn't like it and was more than happy to say so.

The young man went about arranging all of his basic supplies as he waited for class to start, ignoring the students milling around and chit chatting. _They're all sheep…so boring…dull grey…no life to them…ugh._ L's love of art stemmed from a passion for uncovering the truth in things and laying them bare to the world…in making a closer examination in an effort to bring the reality of the subject to life.

Whether what he found was ugly or beautiful…ah, that was the real question and often in the eye of the beholder. L reveled in the process of that discovery. No truth could hide from him forever and his art conveyed emotions that few of his age could accomplish.

"Class, this week we will be doing something a bit different." The professor looked at them all sternly. "We'll be working with live models." The room filled with murmurs. L just gazed at the man with bored disinterest. _Really? I hope it's a little more interesting than-_

"I expect you all to be very professional, as they will be nude models."

L's eyes widened slightly. _Ok, you have my attention._

"Our first model is male." The females in the room giggled slightly while L rolled his eyes as their nonsense. _How immature…_

"I will go get him. Please prepare your supplies so we can begin." The professor left the room to retrieve the model and L selected what he thought he'd need and began placing them within reach.

"This is our model, I'll let him get posed and then you can begin." The dark eyed young man's eyes snapped up upon hearing the professor speak once again.

L forgot to breathe for about 10 seconds as he stared at the gorgeous young man in the robe next to the professor. _He's so pretty…_ L thought dreamily gazing at the model's golden brown hair and honeyed eyes.

He finally remembered to take a breath and had a coughing fit instead, reaching for his water bottle as his face flushed with embarrassment. The model looked at him with concern at first, but when he saw the bashful look on L's face and the pink cheeks, the brunette smirked slightly.

 _Arrogant bastard…_ L thought to himself, taking another sip of water and setting it back down. _I can do this…it's just a body, just a-_

 _Oh…my…_

 _God…_

All of L's coherent thought left his head as the model tossed aside his robe, revealing his head to toe perfection. _He's flawless…he IS art…_ L's thumb made its way to his mouth and he bit down hard as he looked for anything that marred the immaculate body before him.

 _The toned, but not overly muscled stomach?…no. The strong arms and shoulders?…uh-uh. His firm, taut ass? Definitely not… And I certainly can't find anything wrong with…_

L's eyes were drawn down to the other man's groin area. _Wow…_

The raven haired male looked to the brunette's face once more and saw that he was grinning back at him. L blushed hotly as the model gave him a wink before lying down to pose. _Sweet Jesus…_ L's mind was racing as he ducked behind his easel to take a deep breath and calm down. _What was that? Was he flirting or just messing with me?_

 _Either way…_ L bit his lip and grabbed his pencil, leaning back out from his hiding place to view the young man, who boldly met his gaze. _I have to know who he is…I want to know the truth beneath this perfection…_

 _Who are you really?_ He smirked and began to sketch.

* * *

Feedback me y'all!

I'm on Tumblr:  
user: animefanimefic  
#12DaysLL


	7. Play

Come play with me...

* * *

 _What in the world?_ Light gazed around in disbelief as they entered the club and saw a lot of leather and skin. "What kind of place did you say this was Matsuda?"

"I did-dn't…" The detective slurred his words and smiled happily. "One of the guys planned it all. Noooot me!" Light tried to be patient. It _was_ the other man's bachelor party, so he helped the man to one of the tables, practically carrying Matsuda to the reserved booth.

"Ok man…why don't we sit you right here…" Light shoved him down on a couch. "Mogi can you watch him?" The brunette looked at the tall quiet man and saw he was blushing as he nodded to Light. He heard a loud smack behind him and turned around, his eyes going wide. _Oh my god…_

About 15 feet away from their table a performance was being put on up on a stage. A woman with long, black hair, clad in leather was spanking a bound and gagged young man with red hair. Light's mouth went dry at the sight. _Wow…I've never seen anything like that…wow…_

He looked away, face red as he realized exactly where they were now. "I can't believe you brought us to a sex club!" He hissed at the other detectives, who simply laughed boisterously. "I'm going to try to get Matsuda a glass of water, I'll be back." Light stalked off, weaving through the crowded club around a large section of booths towards the bar.

As he grew closer, he noticed an open door that headed down a set of black stairs. _Well that looks interesting._ He glanced over his shoulder back to the table and saw that everyone seemed to be doing fine for now. _I guess it couldn't hurt to look around._ He thought as he began to descend the stairs.

Light observed that the music grew fainter the further he went, but additional sounds became evident. Moans, groans, pleased sighs, whines…whips snapping and whisking through the air, slaps as hands and other objects met skin, voices chuckling in amusement.

By the time Light reached the bottom of the stairs and saw the velvet curtains in the doorway ahead of him, he was already half hard. His breathing was fast as he took several steps forward and peeked through a crack between the fabric panels and gasped as he observed the sexual acts being performed by the people in the room mere feet from him.

His eyes were instantly drawn to a man with wild raven hair who sat crouched upon a large chair in the center of the room overseeing it all with a bored look in his eyes as he petted the head of a white haired boy kneeling on the floor beside him.

The seated man was wearing black leather pants, but his feet were bare. He had a long sleeve black t-shirt on that had rips and tears in strategic places, revealing tantalizing glimpses of toned muscle on the pale slender body. _He's so unique looking …_

The man's dark charcoal gaze turned to the curtain, mouth curling up at the corner in a slight smile as his eyes met Light's golden hued orb. The dark haired man leapt out of the chair, causing the young man to startle and back away from the doorway. _Shit!_

The curtains were thrown open wide suddenly and Light fell backwards onto the floor in surprise. He gazed at the man, who smirked and reached down to place a finger under his chin. "Did you want to play little one?"

"N-no…I…" Light blushed, eyes looking away. _This is so embarrassing…_

"Mmmm…really?" The other man murmured darkly, gripping Light's chin tightly as he kneeled down in front of the young man and reached between the brunette's legs to stroke the noticeable bulge that had formed there. Light gasped. "It sure seems like you do…"

"I don't know what any of this is…I don't even know what you mean by 'play'…" Light looked at him timidly, gnawing on his lower lip.

"God you're a pretty thing…so innocent." The man's eyes were dark with lust as he released his hold on Light's jaw and gently stroked his cheek. He took the brunette's hand in his. "Haven't you ever just wanted to give up control? Not wanted to think? To just feel? Let me be in charge…all you have to do is what I tell you."

Light shivered at the seductive words that spoke to the core of him. His brain constantly ran, non-stop. Sometimes he felt like all he did, all the time was think…wouldn't it be nice to stop? Even if just for a little while?

"Yes…I want to…play."

* * *

Feedback me y'all! Don't make me get the paddle... ;)

I'm on Tumblr:  
user: animefanimefic  
#12DaysLL


	8. Want-Need-Love

The last wave of Light's heat in 'Treaty'...

This is the second chapter posted today, make sure to read Chapter 7: Play, as well.

It's Two-Fer Tuesday! Woo Hoo! :)

* * *

Burning…flames licking his very bones…down to the marrow. Light was panting, curled up in one of the soft, cashmere blankets on the floor of the heat room. Six days…nearly six long days of nothing but fucking and sleeping, more of the former than the latter it seemed to the young man as he let out a whimper for L in desperation. _I need you…please…_

Light's own honeyed voice was worn down and hoarse from crying out in pleasure again and again, to the point where he could barely find the energy to ask his mate to give him what he craved.

"Light…I'm here…" The scent of his Alpha flooded his senses, overriding all of the pain, aches and weariness and bringing pleasure to the forefront of his mind again. The biological need to mate was a potent driver that he couldn't ignore.

Light felt drunk with desire as he opened his eyes to view the other man, a naughty smile on his face. L gave him an amused look in return, brushing the hair out of his face. _He's so patient with me…_ Light thought to himself, grinning mischievously at L from where he lay. _I should do something for him…_

"L…" The young man whispered hotly, indicating the man should come near with a crook of his finger. "Closer…"

The Alpha crawled forward further, leaning close as he took in the adorable sexiness of his Omega sprawled naked on the floor. Light pushed himself to his hands and knees, drawing close to nibble L's lip, tugging on it playfully before setting it free.

"I want your cock in my mouth L…" L's eyes darkened at the lewd picture Light painted. The brunette pressed his body against his mate, resting his head on the raven haired man's shoulder and pressing a kiss in the crook of his neck. "Do you want to fuck my face?" He whispered softly in L's ear.

A low rumbling growl rose up from the other man's chest in response as he simply nodded, reduced to mere gestures at the moment. _I knew you'd like that_. Light thought to himself, happy to have come up with something that L would appreciate and they hadn't done yet.

He nipped and sucked at L's throat, the man's scent causing his heat to rise again. It wouldn't be long before the Alpha's pheromones wouldn't be enough to prevent the burning heat from coming back full force. _We have to make the most of this lull before…_

"L…now…please…" The other man didn't need to be told twice as he stood and pulled Light to his knees in front of him. L took his thick length in hand, guiding it to the young man's lips as he carded his fingers through the silky brunette hair.

Light looked up at him and observed the undisguised desire in L's eyes as he opened his mouth, tongue darting out to lick the pre-cum that had gathered on the tip. The older male groaned in response and slid himself inside the hot, wet cavern of his mate's mouth, watching Light's half lidded caramel eyes the entire time as he slowly began to thrust.

"Fuck, you look really good with a mouthful of my cock Light." L bit his lip and drove in faster, deeper down the Omega's throat. The brunette moaned with pleasure and let the other man do what he wanted, enjoying how completely lost L looked as he continued.

"I'm not going to last long…and I really want to come in your ass, not your mouth. Light nodded as best as he could, in full agreement as he felt his heat building to a pitch. _I need his knot so bad._ His ass was literally twitching and aching now, begging to be filled. He finally let out a whine as it became too much.

"It's ok, I've got you." L pulled Light's head off his cock with a wet pop, at which point, the young man let himself fall backwards collapsing to the soft floor as the heat overtook him. He spread his legs wantonly as he writhed.

"L…I need you…" He felt the raven's hips pressed against his own and the wide head of his mate's cock slipping inside his drenched hole. L didn't hesitate, quickly driving in to the hilt, eliciting a pleased gasp from Light, who shuddered at the wonderful sensation of being full again. _Mmmm…yes…god yes…._

They fucked hard, at a furious pace. L wrapped a hand around Light's dripping erection, stroking him until he came and tightened around the other man. Making it even more delicious for both of them as L's thick knot filled the brunette's tight throbbing passage.

With a content sigh, L rolled them over, holding Light close so he could rest against his chest as they lay knotted together. The young man smiled as he drifted off and the dark eyed Alpha ran his fingers gently through his brunette locks. Unaware of the soft words that the detective whispered to him minutes later as he slept…

 _I love you, Light…_

* * *

Feedback me y'all!

Hope that little bit of 'Treatyverse' L/Light tides you over til Thursday, LOL

I'm on Tumblr:  
user: animefanimefic  
#12DaysLL


	9. Puppy Love

L has a special Christmas Eve present for Light...

* * *

"Ok…open your eyes." The couch dipped as L sat down next to Light again. It was Christmas Eve and the detective had a special present that he had to give the other man now…it literally couldn't wait. He was sure that the young brunette was hoping L would be naked when he opened his eyes or maybe wearing just the lacy panties Light loved so much.

No…that's not what the Light saw when he opened his eyes, not at all.

"L…what the hell…is that?"

"I thought you were much smarter than that Light." L pouted in faux disappointment as he peered at him from behind a wriggling golden ball of fluff in his lap. "It's a puppy." The raven haired man smiled at him and picked up a little paw to wave at the other man. "See, he wants to say hello."

"You got me a…puppy?" The brunette asked incredulously, staring at L as both him and the floppy eared pup cocked their heads to the side nearly in unison to return his gaze. "You can't be serious."

"As a heart attack…" L smirked at him. "I assure you, that Mochi and I here are quite…"

"Wait a second." Light held up a hand to silence the other man. "You named him Mochi? Like the ice cream?"

"Well, it's just something I was trying out…" L replied nonchalantly as the golden retriever in his lap began to gnaw on his sleeve, tugging gently and making small playful growl sounds.

"It's just…if he's my puppy shouldn't I be the one naming him." Light argued, as he eyed the adorable animal in the detective's arms. "But that's beside the point…do you even know how much work a dog is? Let alone a puppy?"

"Of course I do." L replied indignantly. "I did thorough research on this breed as well. They are very smart and very easy to train." L winked at the younger man. "Both are traits I'm incredibly fond of, as you know Light."

The brunette blushed. "You're such a pervert…" The puppy let out a small bark at Light's words. "See! He agrees with me!" The younger man smirked at L and crossed his arms smugly.

L felt his phone vibrate. He quickly picked up the furry friend and plopped him down in Light's lap, much to his surprise. "I have to take this…" L turned and walked towards the other room, grinning with his back to the other man.

"What the…hey, no…come back here L!" Light called after him.

"I'll just be a minute, you'll be fine." The raven haired male closed the door most of the way as he left the room, leaving it slightly ajar so he could listen. He swiftly texted Watari a thanks for helping out with his plan.

 _I just know that if I leave him alone with the puppy for just a bit he'll…_

"You are kind of cute aren't you?" Light muttered to the dog as he petted the soft fur and rubbed behind its ears.

"What is he thinking? You know I'm going to have to take care of you completely…right? L is hopeless, he can't even take care of himself half the time." Light sighed.

"I mean, first off, what kind of name is Mochi? You're lucky he didn't name you Cheesecake…don't worry though, I'll give you a better name." The young man chuckled as the pup licked his hand before resting his head on Light's lap. "All tuckered out huh?" L heard the younger man yawn and waited to hear more…and waited another few minutes more…nothing but silence came from the room.

 _What is going on out there?_ L opened the door all the way and peeked out. His hand flew to his mouth to keep from laughing as he tip toed towards the couch where Light lay sprawled out with the little puppy resting his head on the brunette's chest, both fast asleep. L pulled out his phone and snapped a photo, planning to tease Light with it later.

He grabbed a blanket and laid it over them both. "Priceless." He murmured, looking at the picture again and noting the time on the screen.

 _It's past midnight…_ L gazed down affectionately at the other man. _Merry Christmas Light._

* * *

Feedback me y'all!

This was a fun and unique anonymous chapter suggestion for the fic on my Tumblr, never would've thought of the premise otherwise...Thanks to whomever you are for putting it out there! :)

I'm on Tumblr:  
user: animefanimefic  
#12DaysLL


	10. Sneaking Around

High School Light has his boyfriend L over in the afternoon while no one is home...

* * *

"C'mere…" Light pulled his boyfriend down on to his lap on the living room couch with a grin. "My mom won't be home for at least a few hours."

"So naughty…" L kissed along the brunette's jaw, his arms resting on the back of the couch. "What would Sachiko-san think if she knew you were taking this opportunity to seduce an innocent young man such as myself…her sweet little honor student is such a pervert."

Light snorted, a chuckle escaping his lips as he turned his head to meet L's charcoal hued eyes with his gold flecked ones, raising one finely arched eyebrow at the smirking youth. "Is that how it is? Hmm…" Light's hands drifted down L's back to slide inside his baggy jeans and cup his ass, kneading the soft skin with his strong hands.

"I suppose I should live up to my reputation then, I'd hate to disappoint you babe." His mouth caught L's in a passionate kiss, exploring him thoroughly with his lips, tongue and teeth until they were both panting.

"I'm really loving this whole commando thing by the way…" Light muttered as their lips parted, squeezing L's rear tightly, his fingers teasingly close to their goal, but not quite there as he made the other man wait for it. "Makes it so much easier to-"

"Onii-chan…are you home?" The front door closed and Light practically shoved L off his lap onto the floor, as both young men's eyes went wide hearing his sister Sayu's voice.

 _"Hide!"_ Light mouthed silently to the other man, who scrambled behind an oversized armchair right before the 15 year old walked in the room. The last thing either of them wanted was Sayu blabbing to Light's parents about their afterschool 'activities'…because the young man sure wasn't studying that was for sure. Well, maybe it could be said he was studying anatomy, but that was a stretch.

"Sayu!" Light smiled broadly, a bit too enthusiastic as he tried to hide the large erection that was slowly going down as he on the couch with a magazine in his lap.

"Why are you being weird?" Sayu asked, looking at him oddly. "I'm getting a snack. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm going to head upstairs and study in a few minutes, just finishing up this article."

Sayu headed over to the kitchen and Light checked the chair that L had hidden behind, but found the other man was gone. Looking around in a panic, he suddenly saw the other man's feet as he crawled around a corner on the way to the stairs and fought back a laugh, seeing the bare feet disappear from view.

Light followed after him, catching sight of L when he reached the bottom of the stairs. His boyfriend gave him a sexy, playful smile from where he sat at the top, crooking his finger in invitation before darting off into Light's bedroom. The brunette grinned as he took the stairs two at a time in pursuit, chasing L into his room and locking the door.

L gave him a dark knowing look as he backed up steadily towards the bed, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside, unzipping his jeans and letting them drop to the ground, kicking them aside. He smirked at Light who snapped out of his daze and swiftly pushed L back to sit down on the bed. "God, you're hot." He murmured, running a hand up the other man's body, pushing his back down onto the mattress. Light spread L's legs and kneeled between them, hands sliding along the raven's thighs almost reverently. "We have to be quiet though…my sister…"

The young man grunted in agreement as Light's hands gripped his hips tightly and the brunette began to gently bite and lick his way up L's inner thighs.

"Mmm, I can't wait to taste y-"

"Onii-chan!" A loud knocking on his door and the handle trying to open had them both nearly having heart attacks, as Sayu's voice rang out from the other side.

"What is it Sayu?!" Light's voice snapped out, frustrated at being interrupted, yet again.

"I need help with my homework…"

"Not now Sayu…"

"What are you doing…c'mon, please Light?"

"I can't right now, I'm…busy."

Silence. L and Light looked at each other in confusion.

"Ewwww…that's gross Light!" Sayu exclaimed. "I didn't need to know that…"

Light's hands covered his mouth to try and hold back the laughter that threatened to escape. L wasn't much better off, as he grabbed a pillow and threw it over his own face when it became too much for him to resist.

They finally heard her bedroom door slam shut and let out a sigh of relief. Light immediately pushed L back onto the bed. "Now where were we, oh yes, right about he-"

"Light! Sayu! I'm home early!" His mother called out as the front door opened and closed.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Light muttered.

* * *

Feedback y'all! LOL...Sayu is such a cockblock

I based this one on another fun anon prompt that was sent in to me specifically for the Twelve Days fic through Tumblr.  
Thanks to whomever you are for suggesting a great idea! :)  
I'll post the exact request on my Tumblr if any of you are curious about the details.

Check out my Tumblr.  
user: animefanimefic  
#12DaysLL


	11. Naughty

Light has been a very naughty boy...

Just posted Chapter 10 - Sneaking Around as well, so make sure you check that one out too :)

* * *

Light squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as the taskforce finally left for the night. He smiled weakly at them as the elevator door closed and it was just him and L…and a handcuff chain connecting them.

He sat there quietly, trying to ignore how hard he was as L continued to work, the other man's fingers continuing to tap away ceaselessly on the keyboard before him while Light replayed the fight earlier in his mind over and over…and over again. He'd been the one to start it by punching L in the face…the raven haired detective had then kicked him square in the chest to knock him flat on his back, all of the air leaving his body in a rush.

He'd laid there as L came to stand above him, a dark glint in the man's eyes that had made him shiver. L had dragged him to their room after that and…

Well, let's just say that Light knew he'd been a very naughty boy today. The young brunette peered over anxiously towards L again, shifting around in his seat with a groan.

"Please daddy, I-"

"Shhhh…quiet now." L's monotone voice drawled out calmly. "Bad little boys take their punishment when and how their daddy says they should."

Light sighed and sat in silence until L told him that he could get up and he followed the other man to their room. As soon as they entered, L removed the handcuffs connecting them and placed them on the dresser. He wasn't worried about Light going anywhere…he knew exactly how to take care of his boy.

"Strip baby and get on the bed, daddy wants you naked and ready for him. I'm not done punishing you for what you did earlier." L ordered as he opened one of the drawers that Light knew contained his daddy's toys.

Light hurried to comply, quickly removing all his clothes so he was laid bare to L. Blushing profusely as he climbed atop the bed to wait. The young man bit back a groan as his discomfort was now at a fever pitch, his cock dripping with pre-cum. The detective smirked as he approached the bed, noting Light rock hard erection. "On your stomach baby, let me see that pretty little ass."

The brunette rolled onto his stomach. "Daddy, I…" He was answered with a sharp smack on his rear. "Ahhh…hnhh!" Light cried out at the sudden impact.

"I don't like repeating myself…accept your punishment like a good boy." L murmured, running a hand soothingly over the spot he'd just slapped, the skin now extra warm under his fingertips. "Now...spread your cheeks for me baby…I want to see it." Light swallowed hard, but immediately moved to obey, gripping the globes of his ass and pulling them apart to expose the thick black plug that L had inserted after their fight earlier.

"Oh, baby…look at you…I'm so proud. Taking the biggest plug we have so well." L praised Light as he gripped the base and pulled it out part way, before shoving it back in with a twist. The young man let out a long low moan at the friction, inciting L to repeat the action. The brunette released a gasping shudder as the plug was unceremoniously yanked from his ass and tossed aside as L moved to pull him up on all fours and positioned himself behind the young man. The detective's breathing grew excited, faster.

"Daddy's going to spank you for being so naughty baby and I want you to count them out. If you stop, I'll have to start over, ok?" L gripped and kneaded the younger man's taut cheeks, as if seeking out the perfect place to start his assault.

"Yes, daddy…please…I need to be punished." Light replied breathily, looking back at L, who had that gleam in his eyes again that assured the brunette this was yet another game they played together to excite their senses…something they enjoyed together to satisfy a deep seeded need that neither one of them fully understood. All Light knew was that every time he thought about calling L daddy, he got hard as a rock and the man was willing to reciprocate, because punishing Light when he was a "bad boy" thrilled him in the same way.

It had slowly evolved though…and more often than not, Light found they did not need the excuse of misbehavior on his part to initiate sex. In fact, most of the time they didn't even roleplay anymore. Light wasn't sure when it had turned into more…

L's hand reached around to stroke him several times before sliding a cock ring on him. Light let out a moan and L pinched the insides of his thighs as a warning to behave. "You don't cum until daddy says…you want to be my good little boy, right?" Light nodded.

"Yes, daddy…"

"Good…now don't forget to count." L muttered as his palm came down in a red hot flash on Light's smooth ass cheek.

"One!" The young man yelped. Another blow on the opposite cheek. "Two!" Light cried out, the warmth building across his backside.

"T-three…" The brunette moaned out as the stinging pain became more and more pleasurable, as it always did. This…this was why he was naughty…because he knew his daddy would give him just what he needed…no…

What he _wanted_ …

The sound of skin being slapped rang out again and again until finally….

"Thirty." Light exhaled in a shuddering whisper.

The sound of L's zipper lowering reached Light's ears from where his head rested against the bed, his ass still in the air…his cock twitched with anticipation. "You've done so well baby, taking your punishment." One of L's long slim fingers circled Light's entrance teasingly. "I think I should reward you. Do you want daddy to feed this hungry little hole of yours?"

"Y-yes…daddy…please…" Light reached back with both hands and spread his ass wide for the other man, looking over his shoulder pleadingly as his face lay pressed into the sheets. "Fill me up with your big, fat cock…I want your milk daddy…"

L's eyes went wide at the sexy, debauched display and was thrown out of character momentarily. "Shit, Light…" The raven haired male murmured, pausing only for a second before positioning the head of his cock at the young man's entrance and plunging inside, thrusting all the way to the hilt, like he knew his baby liked it.

"Ride daddy's dick, baby..." L said as he pulled Light up off the bed so he was sitting on his lap, his chest pressed against the younger man's back as he thrust up into the inviting tightness as Light bucked down to meet him. "That's it, take all of it nice and deep…ngh, you feel so fucking good baby."

"Oh, god…please let me cum daddy…"

"Shhh…I've got you." L pulled off the cock ring, stroking the younger man hard and fast. "Cum baby…"

Light's head fell back against L's shoulder as he came, his back arching as he cried out and covered the other man's hand with his seed. The raven haired male's orgasm felt like it was practically ripped out of him as Light's ass pulsed and throbbed around him. He muttered words of praise against the young brunette's shoulder as he came.

Exhaustion hit them as they collapsed on the bed next to each other, neither one having the strength or inclination to seek out a way to clean themselves up. L simply pulled up the comforter that lie on his side of the bed and dragged it over both of them. They both quickly drifted off to sleep, limbs still tangled together and smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

Feedback y'all? LOL

I'm on Tumblr  
user: animefanimefic  
12DaysLL


	12. All Wrapped Up

Light pays L back for his whispered words of praise in Chapter 1...

* * *

"I told you I was going to be paying you back for earlier…you didn't believe me?" Light smirked from where he stood at the foot of the bed gazing down at the naked detective. He'd long since removed the handcuffs that connected them, having discovered the emergency key's hiding place a week ago.

He knew the other man couldn't answer him…and to be honest, Light didn't want him to say a word. The brunette wasn't going to give L the opportunity to turn the tables in his favor this time by plying him with praise and dirty talk. Oh no, now it was his turn and he knew just what the raven haired male needed to lose control…

"Oh c'mon, don't give me that look." Light pouted prettily as he saw the daggers his lover shot him, as he climbed atop the bed and crawled towards him, moving to straddle his body. "I just put a double dose of your sleeping medicine in your coffee…nothing dangerous."

Light tugged on the pretty red ribbon left over from wrapping presents that he used to tightly bind the detective to the bed. It looked so nice against his pale skin. He'd even tied a bow around L's neck…he was the best present Light had ever 'unwrapped'. The brunette's hand trailed down between the other man's legs and felt the silky ribbon he'd tied around the base of L's cock.

"Don't you don't like my outfit? I have a scandalous former school friend who now works in a disreputable little shop downtown." He smiled wickedly, stroking L's length.

"I told him that I needed something really sexy to give my girlfriend for Christmas Eve to wear for me. I thought it would be a Santa costume, maybe an elf, even a reindeer…something really cliché and stereotypically Christmas, but he sent this over instead…" The young man released L's cock and ran his hands along the shiny black garters that traveled upward from black thigh highs to connect to the skin tight vinyl outfit.

"Naughty policeman is a little ironic…don't you think detective?" He pulled the garters up away from his skin, then let them go with a snap and heard a delightful groan escape from behind the gag in L's mouth. Light leaned forward, pressing against the other man so he could whisper in his ear.

"I'll tell you a secret L…just between you and me." He tugged gently on the other man's earlobe with his teeth. "I'm not wearing anything under this skirt." The brunette emphasized his words by grinding his hips against L's and moaning wantonly before he sat back up.

"You really want to touch me don't you L?" The raven's eyes were hungry, pleading as he gazed up at Light. "Mmm-hmm…" He nodded, tugging futilely at his bonds

"Too fucking bad." Light said sweetly as he ran his hands along L's chest until he reached the man's nipples, thumbing them gently. "Officer Yagami is citing you with public indecency for your earlier behavior in front of the taskforce and you must be punished." Light winked down at L who narrowed his eyes at the younger man.

The brunette's hand trailed down to L's bound cock again, tugging on the tie there and causing the man below him to groan. "I'm not going to let you come until I'm satisfied and I'm not going to let you touch me during any of it. How does that sound detective?"

Light felt L's cock twitch in his hand at his words. The man's eyes turning glossy with desire as his breathing sped. The young man knew he had L exactly where he wanted him. _Yes L, I know how to make you fall apart too…just watch…_

* * *

Feedback Y'all!

Short, but sweet to 'wrap it up' :) Hope you liked this collection of one shots. I enjoyed putting these together and sharing this with everyone. I love this fandom and it's readers! You are all amazing.

This was also based a bit on another Tumblr suggestion to my inbox for 12 Days to have L/Light use ribbons from presents in a way they weren't intended to be used :) The prompt also wanted inclusion of whipped cream somehow...sorry, but I couldn't make that part work, tee hee.

Cheers,  
AF

I'm on Tumblr  
user: animefanimefic  
#12DaysLL


End file.
